Coffee
by Silverfear
Summary: An old John Egbert one-shot I made for my friend on her birthday. Reader x John. Winter hit hard, and you had plan to meet your friend at a coffee shop, but she's a no-show. At least the adorable Egbert is there to keep you company. Rated K because they only kiss and I don't think there's cursing, if there is, do tell.


Winter hit this year hard, blizzards and regular snowfall. There was even hail, you didn't really like it. But it gave you an excuse too always your hoodie, which your best-friend disapproved of. Although she wore her gloves nearly all the time, hypocrite. You rubbed your hands together, you were freezing. You breathed into your hands in an attempt keep warm.

Where were you going again? You looked up from your hands and saw the local cafe. Oh yeah, you were going to meet your best-friend (or Moirail, as you called each other jokingly in front of the trolls) there. You walked inside, the bell at the top of the door rang, signally your arrival. You made your way to the line to order,when it was your turn, you order the usual, a Caffe Mocha. As you waited for your coffee, your phone beeped in your pocket.

Reaching your pocket, you took it out. You removed one of gloves, due to the complication of wearing gloves and trying to use a touch screen phone. You saw that is was from Munchkin (although she attempted too have you call her your pimp).

_MUNCHKIN: can't make it, busy, sorry hun!_  
_YOU: Yeah, yeah, you're too busy making out with Dave,I know._  
_MUNCHKIN: shut up, i hope you know i am not making out with dave (we aren't even together and he doesn't like me like that) and i have school shit to deal with_  
_YOU: You're not together yet,munchkin,but you shall be, you shall be, in the name of the Cookie Lords, you and Dave will get together,and make munchkin babies._  
_MUNCHKIN: The Cookie Lords don't like me._  
_YOU: Yesh they do._

She eventually stop texting back, probably caught up in the school biz she was doing. You still thought she was making out with Mr. Cool Kid, by the name of the Cookie Gods you swore she was. Eventually you got your coffee and sat down, waiting for it too cool off a little bit. "Hey! _!" someone shouted, causing you too look up from your book and set down your coffee too look around. You spotted John, waving at you next too Dave. "Come over here!" he yelled, still waving his arm. Heat rose too your cheeks, making them a more rosy color then they were already were. Your heart fluttered as you neared then sank a little in guilt when you saw that he was with Dave.

"I'm so sorry! Did I ruin you guys bro time? I'll leave!" you began to blabber. "Don't sweat it, _," John gave you a derpy smile. "It's cool," was all that came from Dave. You let out a soft laugh, "To be honest I thought Dave was making out with Munchkin, and was covering up by saying she was doing school biz." John laughed, Dave replied to your little thought, "Nah, even if she was, I'm too cool too have school as a cover up," this caused both you and John too laugh.

You stopped laughing and just looked at John, who was cracking up. He's so cute, a blush decided to party on your cheeks. Dave must've noticed because he got up, "I'm going to the bathroom," he said. "With your coffee?" John asked, "Yes," Dave replied. Oh God! He's leaving me and John alone! you yelled mentally. Your stomach gained butterflies as your blush deepened. "So, uh, whatcha reading?" John asked, "Paper Towns by John Green." He nodded, "Is it good so far?" "Yeah it is," you answered. "Again, I'm so sorry for ruining your bro time with Dave," you said quickly, you began to blabber. Something about him just made you blabber like no tomorrow.

"Its fine, if I didn't want you over here, I wouldn't have called you over here," he replied, smiling, cutting off your blabbering. You blushed, his face seemed too gotten closer, your noses were touching. "Plus you seem pretty cold, why won't warm up," His lips touched yours, it took you a moment to process what was happening before you kissed back, internally screaming with glee.

It seemed like hour you two were like that, but in reality was really only a couple of minutes. The two of you broke apart when you heard someone clearing their throat. "Jeez John, that was corny, even for you," said Dave, who sipped his coffee from behind your table. You turned a bright fuchsia as John yelled at him, "How long have you been standing there!?"


End file.
